This invention relates to a portable writing platform capable of universal installation in a vehicle. Operators of automobiles have occasion to refer to notes or to write memos during travel. Safety would indicate pulling over to a rest stop or other availability to take notes or make references. The writing platform is positioned not to obstruct any view of the road that would endanger the vehicle and passenger. The top edge of the writing platform will abut within a narrow margin of the lower inner windshield surface, thereby insuring full view of the road and operating the vehicle safely. The writing platform includes means of holding pen/pencil ready for use. The immediate availability for note taking affords more concentration on driving, rather than trying to remember details at the end of one's trip.